


Wanted

by lunibean



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunibean/pseuds/lunibean
Summary: Everyone thought it was just a concept.





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> people w/ powers = deviants, I hope the prompter likes this and doesn't mind that I threw in a few ocs

“We are one! EXO let’s love!” The twelve boys shout with their fans as they finish the showcase for their latest comeback. Bowing and waving to the screaming girls, they leave the stage. They thank the staff and tell them they worked hard as they make their way to the changing rooms.

Soon they’re all piling into two separate vehicles and heading to the dorm. Some of them already asleep or playing on their phones.

 

 

“Alright boys, get some sleep. Busy day tomorrow.” The manager says before leaving the twelve at their dorm.

Kyungsoo and Minseok head to the kitchen to make dinner while Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Jongdae pile on the couch together to watch TV with Jongin and Sehun sitting on the floor in front of them. Yixing is on his phone in a chair next to them. Kris and Tao go to their rooms, while Luhan goes to take a shower.

Junmyeon is on his phone looking over their schedule for the next few days when he hears the others call for him.

Heading into their small living room, he sees all eleven members staring at the TV. Gaze directing towards the screen, Junmyeon sees what the news is broadcasting, and pales at the words on the screen.

“Four deviants were found at a high school in Gangnam today, three females and one male. They are currently in government’s custody and are being taken to an experiment facility. The families of the four are being questioned and may face charges.”

The news anchor goes on about who the students were and what abilities they had before moving on to what the government has planned for them. Kris reaches for the remote and with a click, the room falls silent as the TV screen goes black.

 

 

For the rest of the week, the boys had no time to dwell on those few high school students, their days filled with schedules. They just recently finished filming a variety show and were heading to a fan meeting.

Junmyeon was seated in the front passenger seat of their van with Jongin, Sehun, Luhan, Jongdae, and Tao in the back. He’s watching the scenery go by when he hears Jongin speak up.

“Luhan, are you ok?”

The leader turns back to see Luhan clutching his head, grimace on his face, “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just a headache.” He looks up at Jongin and grabs one of his hands reassuringly, giving him a small smile.

The manager looks at them through the rearview mirror, “Do you need some medicine?”

Luhan shakes his head, “No, it’ll pass.” He gives another reassuring smile.

Junmyeon frowns as he turns back to the front and closes his eyes.

_Luhan what’s wrong._

_Nothing, Junmyeon. I’m fine._

The leader’s eyebrows furrow. _Luhan._

_Ok, ok, jeez, my visions have been causing these headaches, Yixing heals me and I’m fine again. It’s nothing to worry about._

_Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?_

_I didn’t want you to worry. You already have a lot to do. I can handle this._

_I’m the leader of this group, it’s my job to worry about the rest of you._

It’s quiet between the two. The leader hears Sehun talking to Luhan about a funny video he had seen on the internet.

_What kind of visions are they, Luhan._

Luhan’s quiet for a bit before responding.

_I think…. I think someone finds out about us._

Junmyeon’s eyes snap open as the car comes to a stop.

“Alright, we’re here.” The manager says and the boys begin to file out of the car. He looks over at Junmyeon who hasn’t made any signs of moving, “Hey, Junmyeon, are you okay? You don’t look so good.”

The leader snaps out of his thoughts and turns to smile at the manager, “Ah, sorry, I’m fine.” He nods before stepping out of the van and joins the boys.

 

 

Once back inside the comfort of their dorm, Junmyeon tells Kris about what Luhan had told him earlier that day. The other leader’s eyebrows furrow, “Should we tell the others?” he questions, eyes searching the smaller’s for answers.

“I don’t know.” Junmyeon worries his bottom lip between his teeth, “I’m afraid that if they do know, it will be what causes Luhan’s visions to come true.” He rubs the back of his neck in frustration.

Kris nods his head in agreement, “Right, that’s happened before,” he goes quiet for a moment before speaking again, “I think it’s best to not tell them, but we should at least warn them to be more careful. That shouldn’t hurt, right?” The smaller leader nods his head in agreement.

“I don’t think it’d hurt and they could just think it’s about the recent event with the high school students,” Junmyeon states, he frowns a little. The weight of the taller’s hand on his shoulder has Junmyeon looking upward.

“Hey, don’t worry too much about it.” Kris offers a reassuring smile.

Junmyeon nods again, before Kris walks away to talk with Baekhyun and Chanyeol. He notices Minseok coming into the living room and catches the older man’s attention.

“Minseok, is Luhan in his room?” He asks as he walks up to the other.

“Yeah,” he nods, “He’s starting his meditations. Did you need to talk to him?” Minseok questions.

“No, it’s ok. I was just wondering.” The leader smiles, before heading down the hall. Junmyeon stops by the door leading into Minseok and Luhan’s shared bedroom, he knew better than to disturb Luhan while he meditates. And he knows the older won’t tell any of the others about his visions unless Kris or Junmyeon themselves tell him it’s ok to. Never wanting the other members to worry about something that might not happen.

Junmyeon sighs and heads to his room, hoping that whatever these visions are showing, that they don’t come true.

 

 

Weeks pass and promotions come to an end, but the boys’ days of rest only last a short time. News of their upcoming tour starting in the summer, has hit headlines and all the fans anticipate the concerts. The boys are given the details of the concerts, and start preparing. They spend most of their time in the company practice room with their choreographer, going down the setlist one song at a time.

Time though, seems to fly, next thing the boys know, they’re doing a few runs through the setlist at the venue, and going back and forth from their dorms to the concert venue throughout the week. Worn out from rehearsal, the boys pile up in the living room of the dorm, too tired to head to their designated bedrooms. Some aren’t as exhausted as the rest and make a bee-line to the kitchen for some snacks.

Luhan is the only one who retires to his bedroom. He changes into some clothes that are less sweat drenched, before sitting on his bedroom floor. Crossing his legs, he places his hands on his knees, palms facing upward. With his eyes closed, he relaxes his body and slows his breathing as the ground moves farther away inch by inch from his body.  
  
His headaches haven’t been occurring as often as compared to a few weeks ago. Luhan was glad that they were gone for now, but he couldn’t help himself from worrying. His vision still hasn’t come true, which is good, so he knew he shouldn’t worry much. He didn’t want the other members to notice his state of anxiety, but this was one of the cons of his powers. All he saw were different possibilities of the future, not knowing which one would be true.

He hears the door open before it closes with a soft click. Whoever came in sits down on the floor.

Eyes still closed, Luhan breaks the silence, “Do you need something, Jongin?”

“Aw, how’d you know it was me?” Luhan can see the pout on the younger’s face, without peeking.

“You’re the only one who comes in during my meditations.” He comments, eyes fluttering open before smiling down at the younger. Jongin grins up at him as he takes one of the elder’s hands to pull him back to the ground.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Luhan smiles.

“What? Can I not come in and see you?” Jongin asks raising an eyebrow teasingly, not letting go of the other’s hand.

The older just keeps smiling at him. A comfortable silence falls over them but is ruined by Jongin’s constant fidgeting. Luhan sighs, “Jongin, is something wrong?”

Even though he can read minds, Luhan prefers to ask, rather than barging into someone’s thoughts.

The younger looks down at their hands before looking back up, “Are you ok?”

“What? Of course, I’m fine!” Luhan laughs a little, “What makes you think that?”

Jongin shrugs, “I don’t know…it’s just that you seem more tired than usual and we rarely see you around the dorm because you’re cooped up in here.” he gestures widely to the bedroom, “Is it because of the headaches you’ve been having?” He looks back down at their hands, distracting himself with the contrast of their skin tones.

Luhan sighs, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to lie to Jongin, “It’s not the headaches, it’s my visions.”

“What kind of visions are you having that are doing this to you?” The younger scoots closer to him until their knees touch, concern etched on his face.

“My visions keep showing me that we’re found out, that we get caught and they start experimenting on us.” Luhan keeps rambling verging on the edge of hysteria until Jongin grabs him by the shoulders.

“Luhan, calm down.” Jongin says sternly, before his features soften, “Calm down, it’s ok.” He reassures, pulling Luhan into a hug, rubbing his back to help relax him.  


“I keep seeing all of us, in pain, so much pain. Torturing us. A-and I don’t know what to do. I’m so scared about these visions coming true Jongin.”

Jongin pulls the older closer, “If they do come for us, I promise to keep you all safe.”

 

 

The first concert of their tour arrives, and the boys are backstage waiting for the opening VCR to end before they go up. Junmyeon gathers all the members, “Alright guys, let’s do this. Be careful and have fun.” He smiles at them and as they all get ready.

The staff tells them to get into position and the boys head up to the stage, the fans excited screaming drowns out any and nearly all noises. The music starts and the concert begins.

 

 

They’re halfway through the concert, singing one of the songs off their latest album. The boys walking around the extended stage and waving to fans happily. The atmosphere is light and joyful, everybody smiling brightly. Lightsticks waving in the air in time with the upbeat music as the fans sing along.

Jongin is walking down one of the walkways, waving to the fans in the stands. He’s so into the music and paying attention to the audience that he doesn’t notice the opening in the walkway until it’s too late.

His foot slips and he’s falling into the opening. But instead of falling below the stage, Jongin lands safely onto the main stage. The sound of his thumping heart beat drowns out the few calls of his name form his members and the music still playing, but no one is singing anymore. The music seems to echo in the stadium as a hush falls over the crowd.  
  
Jongin teleported.

In front of thousands of people.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up to see Luhan staring down at him, eyes wide and filled with worry.

“Are you ok?” Luhan asks as the others start to crowd around them.

Jongin can only nod, too shocked to say anything.

Junmyeon comes closer to them before looking at the other members, “Baekhyun, the lights. Jongdae cut the power.”

The two nod and everything goes dark instantly. Fans start to scream out of fear rather than excitement, as staff shout at one another to get the power back on.

When the lights finally come back, the twelve boys previously on stage are already gone.

 

 

“Guys, I’m sorry. I-I should’ve been more careful.” Jongin apologizes. Right once Baekhyun and Jongdae had cut the power and lights, they were teleported straight to the dorms by Jongin.

“Jongin, it’s ok.” Junmyeon reassures placing a hand on the younger’s shoulder, “It’s not your fault, the staff forgot to close that opening. And I’d rather have you teleport to keep yourself from getting hurt.” The leader smiles at him and hears some of the others agreeing with him.

“What’s going to happen to us now?” Sehun murmurs.

Kris speaks up, “It won’t be long before they find out where we are,” he turns to look at the group, “We need to move fast. Everyone, pack a bag and make it quick.”

 

 

Soon they were gathered back in the dorm living room with their bags. The only thing left to do now was to leave, except they had no idea where to go.

“If we go out there, we’ll be surrounded.” Minseok states, “So Jongin will have to get us out of here.”

The members turn to look at Jongin.

“I should be able to get us out, but where are we going to go? I can’t just teleport us without a location in mind.”

At that, Junmyeon speaks up, “I already know a place.”

The boys look at him, “Really?” Chanyeol questions. The leader nods, “Yes, but I don’t know exactly where the location is. I’ve only seen a picture,” he turns to Luhan, “Do you think you can give Jongin the memory?” but the other doesn’t seem to hear, “Luhan?”

The older is looking towards the window before quickly turning to the others, panic on his face, “Junmyeon give me your hand.”

Luhan doesn’t even wait for the leader to reach out to him, taking his hand and Jongin’s hand as well. “Luhan, what’s wrong?” Kris questions.

“They’re here,” he turns to Jongin, “You have the location, will you be able to teleport all of us there in one trip?”

Jongin shakes his head, “No, not with all of our bags. I’ll have to take at least three or four trips.”

“Alright, take Junmyeon and Minseok first.” Kris commands, “We’ll try and slow them down.”

The teleporter nods and disappears with the two. The leader turns to Jongdae, “Cut the electricity.” The shorter gives him a cheshire grin before walking away, Kris turns to Baekhyun and Chanyeol, “Once the power is out, you two will be our lights, ok.”

Once the power goes, light emits from Baekhyun’s hand and a small flame comes from Chanyeol’s. Jongin teleports back and takes Sehun and Tao next.

Soon it was just Kris, Chanyeol, and Luhan left in the room. Kris was glad they were on one of the higher floors. “They’re almost here.” Luhan panics.

Jongin’s back once again, looking tired. He takes Kris and Chanyeol’s hands and disappears once more, leaving Luhan in the dark. He can hear the police’s thoughts before their footsteps.

Luhan gasps when he feels a hand take his and an invisible pull on his stomach. One second it’s cold and he feels like he’s spinning. The next he sees his members standing together and safe, and feels Jongin lean into him. Luhan wraps an arm around his shoulders to help keep him upright as Yixing comes over to check on him.

“He’s just out of energy. Let’s lay him down on the couch so he can rest.” The healer says and the two gently move Jongin so he was lying across one of the couches in the room.

“Junmyeon where are we exactly? And how did you know about this place?” Kris questions.

“Like I said earlier, I’m not entirely sure,” The short leader sighs, “But it was before we debuted, that I met someone who showed me a picture of this place. She knew I had powers, she knew we all had powers. I don’t know who she is…I can’t even remember her face or name…” He trails off.

“We’re in northern California.” Luhan says after a while, looking down at Jongin whose head was resting in his lap. The boys all relax a little, knowing that they were somewhat safer in North America than Korea.

A few of them go to look around the house, the living room they were gathered in was nicely furnished, with an L sectional taking up most of the space, in front of it a coffee table and mounted on the wall was a large flat screen TV. A few paintings hung around on the walls and one wall was just windows. Junmyeon turns to look at Luhan, who was watching Jongin sleep quietly.

He hears his name being called and turns to see Minseok standing in the doorway. “What is it, Minseok?”

“Come here we found something.”

The other follows and enters the kitchen to see the rest of the boys are gathered around the island in the middle of the room all looking at something. When Junmyeon gets close enough, he sees a laptop opened. _Press Play_ is displayed across the screen and the leader presses the Play button and the video begins.

A young woman appears on the screen, “Hello, new residents of the house.” Her voice is soft and calming, much like the emotion in her almond shaped eyes, as she continues, “I hope you are all doing well and are safe. The house you are currently in is under the protection of the Deviant Protection Agency.”

“Deviant Protection Agency?” Baekhyun questions. No body answers as they all continue to watch the video.

“Nobody knows of your whereabouts except for the Agency but rest assured we will not bother you unless you need us.”

The group of ten watch on quietly as the girl continues to talk about the features the house has and where they are exactly in California along with emergency procedures.

“And if you have any questions, please feel free to use this laptop to contact me. I hope you all live comfortable and peaceful lives in your new home.” She smiles at them and the screen goes black.

 

 

They explore the house a bit more, some of them search the kitchen for food and find it fully stocked while others go look around upstairs.

Once the boys were done with exploring or getting something to eat, Junmyeon and Kris gather them up into the living room. Jongin sitting next to Luhan, eating a snack Sehun had brought him.

“I know some of you are probably tired and want to get some rest. We’ll figure out rooming arrangements in a minute but first I want to know if any of you have any questions.” Junmyeon starts, while the others were exploring he and Kris stayed on the laptop and contacted the girl.

“How are our families doing? Are they safe?” Chanyeol asks knowing they were all thinking about them.

“From what we were told, the Agency has been keeping a close eye on all of us. They informed us that they are currently getting our families out of Korea and China and getting them somewhere safe.” Kris answers.

“When will we be able to see them?” Sehun speaks up.

“Well, we’re not entirely sure. The answer we received was that once they are done with relocating them and confirm that they are safe we would be able to see them.” Junmyeon replies.

The members look relieved knowing that their families would be safe but still, a few of them were upset about not being able to go see them. Jongin notices that Luhan hasn’t said anything yet, but doesn’t say anything.

“Ok guys, since the house only has nine bedrooms, some of us will have to pair up.” Junmyeon states.

After a little arguing between them on who would get their own room, they finally reached an agreement, through rock, paper, scissors, and went to their respective rooms.

Jongin and Luhan were setting things up in their shared room, both having lost in the game but neither of them mind.

“Jongin, is there something you want to ask me?” Luhan speaks up sitting on his bed, looking at the other’s back.

The teleporter is hesitant before speaking, “When we were talking about our families…you didn’t say anything. You didn’t even show any sign that you were worried about them at all,” He turns around to face Luhan, “Don’t you miss them?”

The other looks away from Jongin, “No, I don’t miss them and I’m not worried about them either.”

“What! Why not? They’re your family!” Jongin says, he knew he shouldn’t be getting angry at the other but he just couldn’t understand how Luhan couldn’t worry about his family.

“I’ve never told anyone about this, not the other M members, not even to Sehun…” Luhan looks back at Jongin, “Do you know why I left China and came to Korea?”

The other is quiet as Luhan continues, “Did you know China is probably one of the worst places to be a Deviant? And it’s even worse when your parents are high ranking military personnel too,” Jongin looks at the telekinetic with wide eyes, “Ever since my powers showed, I lived in constant fear that my parents would find out that their only son, their only child, was a Deviant. That I was something that they spent their lives on capturing and experimenting on.”

He pauses to catch his breath before he goes on, “And the worst part is that if they had found out about my powers earlier, they wouldn’t have even hesitated to turn me into the government.”

Luhan looks down at the ground, “So that’s why after I graduated from high school and found out I got into Yonsei that I didn’t even give it a second thought to go to Korea. All I cared about was getting away from my parents. I knew Korea wasn’t the best option but at that time, it was the only option I had.”

“I’m sorry.” Is all Jongin can think of to say.

Luhan lets out a shaky breath and his gaze meets Jongin’s, a small smile on his face, “I don’t regret coming to Korea though or auditioning for SM cause I wouldn’t have met any of you. And I’m so happy to be with guys. You all are the only family I need.”

The teleporter lets out a small laugh, “Wow, talk about cheesy.”

This causes the other to laugh as well and he gets up to lightly punch Jongin in the arm, “Hey I was trying to be heartfelt!”

Jongin pulls Luhan into a hug, a large smile on his face as the other hugs him back.

“Ok, come on let’s get some sleep.” The elder says, walking over to his bed and pulling back the blankets. Jongin jumps in his own bed and wraps himself up in his blanket.

The two say goodnight to one another and try to get some sleep.

 

 

The boys quickly adjust to their living space. Exploring the forest that surrounds them, they find a beach that isn’t too far from the house. They also come across a small town a few miles away.

Soon days turn into weeks and some of the boys become restless, bored with watching TV and playing video games. Junmyeon suggests they go hang out at the beach and they all agree, though Luhan decides to stay behind.

“I need to meditate for a bit.” He informs when Sehun starts to pout at him. Jongin gives the older a look of concern, but Luhan waves him off with a smile. After everyone has left, he makes his way up to his bedroom and starts his meditations.

 

 

The group of eleven finally arrive at the beach. The boys take off their shirts and race to the water. A few of them shouting at how cold it is when they finally jump in but still end up laughing and splashing anyways.

Jongin decides to sit out on the fun to watch the others play, avoiding the cold water for now. After a while, Junmyeon comes up to him.

“Hey Jongin, can you go back and get us some more sunscreen? I don’t want anybody to get burnt.” The leader smiles.

“Sure thing.” He returns the smile happily before the older turns back to look out to the others. Jongin stands and just as he disappears he hears Junmyeon shout “Kyungsoo, let Chanyeol come up for air!”

The teleporter pops into the living room and makes his way towards the bathroom in search for sunscreen. After looking downstairs, having no luck, Jongin moves towards the stairs when he hears a scream.

He bolts upstairs and barges into his and Luhan’s room to find the older laying on the floor, clutching his head.

“Luhan!” Jongin rushes to the other but gets pushed away by an invisible force. He keeps trying to get close to the telekinetic and even tries to teleport but Luhan keeps him away.

He calls out to the other once more, before he’s slammed into the wall. The breath knocked out of him, Jongin slumps against the wall.

“J-Jongin?” He hears Luhan mumble, “Jongin! Are you okay? I’m so sorry, I-I didn’t know I was using my powers.” The older rushes towards him to check if Jongin had been seriously hurt.

“I’m okay Luhan.” The younger says, grabbing the other’s hand, “But what about you? I heard you scream.”

Jongin notices that Luhan has tears running down his face and his eyebrows furrow in worry, “Luhan, why are you crying?”

The other wipes away his tears quickly, even though there’s no point in hiding that he was indeed crying, “It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing, Luhan! What did you see?” Jongin takes both of the elder’s hands in his, “Luhan, please tell me.” He pleads.

Luhan lets out a shaky breath before looking up at him, “I get caught, Jongin.” His voice wobbles slightly, he swallows before speaking again, “Somehow the government finds us and they ex-experiment on me. I know it was just a vision, b-but it felt so real.”

Tears start falling again, “I’ve never had this happen before, Jongin. I think this vision is actually going to come true and I don’t know how to stop it or if I can.” He starts hyperventilating before Jongin grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him tightly into his chest.

“Hey hey, calm down. It’s going to be ok.” He comforts the other, rubbing his hand in circular motions on Luhan’s back. “I won’t let anything bad happen to you. None of us will let anything happen to you.” The telekinetic’s hands shake as he grips Jongin’s arms, resting his head on the other’s shoulders trying to calm his breathing.

The teleporter picks Luhan up and carries him to his bed, telling him that he’d be back as he goes to get sunscreen for Junmyeon. He pops up onto the beach and hands the leader the bottle, the older gives him a worried look.

“Luhan.” Is all Jongin says, before Junmyeon gives him a nod and the teleporter disappears again from the beach.

 

 

When the others return home, Junmyeon immediately heads up the stairs, going to Luhan and Jongin’s room to find the two curled up together on Jongin’s bed, both fast asleep. The leader smiles and quietly closes the door and heads back downstairs.

 

 

Everyone had noticed Luhan’s strange behavior. The telekinetic rarely came out of his room, barely eating and when he did come out, it wasn’t hard to notice the dark bags underneath his eyes. They had also noticed that Jongin seemed more tired than usual.

Junmyeon and Yixing would try to speak to him and ask what was wrong, but Luhan would just smile and say he was fine, that there was nothing to worry about. Kris had even asked Jongin what was going on, but the other wouldn’t say.

Nobody mentioned that they could hear Luhan screaming in the middle of the night.

 

 

Jongin and Luhan were both sleeping soundly in the teleporter’s bed, because the other would complain about not wanting anyone in his bed.

The younger wakes up to Luhan’s scream and being pushed off the bed, landing with a loud thud onto the floor. As he moves to get back into the bed, the teleporter is pushed away.

He starts calling out to the elder, but to no avail. Jongin keeps trying to get to Luhan but is still being pushed away until his back is slammed into the door, the handle jabbing him in his side.

“Jongin! Jongin what’s going on!” He can hear Junmyeon shouting through the door. The teleporter can’t get any words out.

The pressure starts to let up and Jongin can move again. He runs toward Luhan. The telekinetic still has his eyes closed and is mumbling in Chinese.

“Luhan! Luhan wake up!” Jongin cups the elder’s face, brows furrowed in worry. He doesn’t hear the door open.

“What the hell Jongin!” Kris says as he comes in behind Junmyeon, who smacks him on the arm and tells him to be quiet. The younger doesn’t pay attention to the leaders as he tries to wake Luhan up.

“Luhan, please wake up.” He mumbles.

It takes a few minutes until Luhan’s eyes flutter open, tears falling as he grabs Jongin, pulling him into a hug, and sobs into his shoulder. The other wraps his arms tight around the telekinetic.

The two sit up, still in each other’s arms, Luhan quietly crying, “I can’t do this anymore Jongin…”

Junmyeon comes up to them, “Jongin, please tell us what’s going on.”

With a nod from the boy in his arms, Jongin explains to his leader about Luhan’s visions.

 

 

Once Jongin finished, Junmyeon and Kris head downstairs.

“What are we going to do Junmyeon?” The taller leader asks.

Junmyeon grabs the house laptop and sits down at the island in the kitchen, “We have to contact the Agency. They should be able to help us.” He says as he opens the device and starts it up.

“Are you sure we can trust them?” The elder moves to Junmyeon’s side, “We don’t know anything about them, they could be tricking us.”

“We can’t just leave this place….” The smaller frowns, “We have nowhere else to go.” Junmyeon sighs.

He pulls up the chat box and begins typing. The two leaders sit in silence waiting for a response.

“Junmyeon didn’t the girl say that the Agency is on the other side of the country. It’s late over there. Everyone’s probably asleep.” Kris informs after a few minutes of no response.

“Still we have to try…” The other mutters.

A soft ping comes from the computer bringing the two leaders’ attention back to the screen.

Junmyeon quickly types a reply, telling them about Luhan’s visions and asking if they can relocate.

The two wait a few more minutes before a response comes.

The short leader sighs, “They say they’ll start searching for a place and get back to us as soon as they find something.”

“So, we have to wait.”

Junmyeon nods his head.

 

 

A few days pass and still no word from the Agency, but Luhan’s visions seemed to have ceased. He could sleep without waking up in fear from one of his visions, which fortunately meant Jongin could catch up on his sleep too.

Some of the members suggest they go out to the beach again. Luhan agrees, this time having grown tired of being in doors for the past two months.

The sun was out, only a few clouds scattered the sky. The sea breeze lightly tousling the boys’ hair as they raced towards the water, even though they knew it’d be cold just like last time. The beach was vacant of any other people, which meant they could use their powers freely, but Junmyeon warns them to be cautious.

Minseok had brought a soccer ball and now he, Luhan, Jongin, and Chanyeol were playing together. A few of the others stopped playing in the water to watch Jongin and Chanyeol go against the two older boys. Baekhyun and Jongdae making bets on who would win.

It was 4 to 1, but everyone was having too much fun to really care about the score. Now they were kicking the ball around and showing off a few tricks here and there.

Chanyeol ended up kicking the ball too far, it rolling to the edge of the forest.

“I’ll get it!” Minseok laughs, heading over to where the ball had landed.

Luhan is walking over to the cooler they have sitting out to get a bottled water when hears them. He’s quick to turn around, eyes frantically searching the forest.

“Jongin.” He calls out for the younger warily.

The teleporter looks at him, “Yeah, what is it Luhan?” He smiles.

“Get everyone out of here.”

“What? What are yo-“

“Stop asking questions! Get everyone out of here! Now!” The older yells before running to Minseok.

“Minseok get away from there!” Luhan calls out to him. The other turns around confused, before his eyes widen. Time seems to slow down to the telekinetic, as he watches Minseok’s eyes close and collapse to the sand. He sees men in black army like gear, faces hidden by helmets, and guns in their hands. All pointed towards the boys on the beach.

Luhan doesn’t even hesitate, as he raises his hand and sends a few of the men flying back. He glances behind him to see only a few of the members still there. Jongin teleporting around the beach grabbing them quickly and taking them back to the house.

He hears shouting not too far from him to see Kyungsoo moving the earth around him, throwing boulders or making the men sink into the sand leaving them immobilized. A fireball flies past the telekinetic, he turns to see Chanyeol with a wicked grin on his face before Jongin appears behind the taller and both disappear.

Luhan scans the beach to see that he, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, and Minseok are the only remaining members on the beach. He makes a run for Minseok’s motionless body, dragging the older away from the forest before any of the men could take him.

Jongdae is laughing manically as lightning strikes the beach, keeping the soldiers away from him and the others still on the beach. Jongin pops up next to him and the two disappear.

 

 

Jongin has to keep himself from collapsing on the other as he teleports them both back into the house. He checks quickly to see who he still has to get off the beach.

He disappears again and lands right next to Minseok. Looking around he sees Baekhyun and Kyungsoo lying on the ground as well, Luhan being the only one standing off against the soldiers.

The telekinetic turns to look at him and gives Jongin a smile.

Just as the other starts to teleport he feels something sharp hit his shoulder. Once back at the house he falls to the ground and looks down to see the same dart that had taken down his members sticking out of his shoulder.

He tries to fight off unconsciousness and goes to stand, but Junmyeon is immediately by his side telling him to stay down.

“No, I have to get the others…” Jongin mumbles, eyelids heavy, “I promised…” he trails off as he falls into the darkness of sleep.

 

 

When Jongin comes to, it takes him a few minutes to realize where he is and what had happened. He looks around recognizing that he’s in his and Luhan’s shared room.

Luhan.

Where was Luhan?

The teleporter gets up and heads downstairs, stumbling over the last few steps, to find the others in the living room. Panic begins to settle in when he realizes there are only nine boys. A wave of nausea washes over Jongin as he takes in the sight.

“Wh-where’s Luhan?” He questions, voice shaking, “And Kyungsoo…. Baekhyun?” He looks to Junmyeon, who’s expression is solemn, as walks up to him. Everyone is quiet.

“Junmyeon where are they?” Jongin’s voice wobbly as it rises with anger.

“J-Jongin, I…I’m sorry…” The leader looks to him with despair in his eyes.

The younger glances around before going to search for the missing members in the house. Not finding them in their home, he teleports and is back on the beach.

The nauseous feeling began to worsen as his eyes scanned over the beach. There was no sign of Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, or Luhan.

“No….” Jongin falls to his knees. He promised that he would keep them safe. To keep all of them safe. To keep Luhan safe. And he failed.

 

 

When Jongin teleports back to the house, he doesn’t – can’t, look at any of the others and sits down on the couch.

Junmyeon moves to say something to comfort the younger, but he’s not sure if it would help. He places a hand on the other's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.

Before he can say anything the doorbell rings.

The nine boys freeze.

The doorbell rings again, all eyes are on the door. None of them move to go open it.

It’s quiet before there’s a soft knock and then a voice, “Hello? Kim Junmyeon? Is anybody home?”

There’s a pause, before the voice speaks up again, “I’m from the Agency. We received a notification from this house saying you were in trouble. Please open the door.”

Junmyeon slowly stands and makes his way towards the front door, Kris moving behind him. The smaller leader looks back to the other, with a nod from the taller, he hesitantly reaches for the door knob and opens the door. He comes face to face with the woman from the video they watched when arriving here, next to her a tall male.

The girl smiles softly, “Hello, Kim Junmyeon! We’re here to help you.”

He mumbles out a small ‘hello’. “May we come in and talk to you?” she asks cautiously, having taken notice of Junmyeon’s hesitant behavior. The leader nods slightly, before moving for the two to come into the house. The three walk into the living room, Junmyeon goes to introduce the two, but realizes he didn’t catch their names.

Luckily the girl speaks up, “Hello, I am Psion,” She smiles to each boy, before motioning towards the tall male by her side, “And this is Traveler. We are from the DPA and received word that you were in trouble.”

Kris steps forward, “What took you guys so long to respond?”

Psion’s smile disappears and turns into a worried frown, “I’m sorry. I was sent out on a mission and couldn’t respond to your messages and my commanding officer was the one who was talking to you when you sent word of your friend’s visions. I didn’t receive word of your emergency until a few hours ago.”

“Why didn’t your commanding officer do anything to help us?” Jongin asks angrily.

She sighs, understanding the boy’s irritation, “He thought that if those visions came true, we would be able to track those who took them and find out where they were keeping the other deviants.”

“You’re supposed to protect us! Not let us get taken by the people who want to experiment on us!” Jongin’s voice starts to rise. He couldn’t believe that they would do something like this.

Junmyeon goes to Jongin as the younger stands up, “Jongin…”

“If you had actually done something instead of watching. Our friends would still be here! How can we trust you to help us now!”

Jongin, blinded by anger, grabs Psion by the collar of her coat and slams her harshly against the wall. Traveler moves to intervene, but the girl holds a hand up and he stops.

“Jongin! Stop!” Junmyeon demands.

The other doesn’t listen, “If you had help, our friends would still be here!” Luhan would still be here.

Psion raises a hand to rest gently on one of his, “Jongin, I am terribly sorry, I truly am.” The sadness in her eyes, speaks truth, “But we’re here now, and we want to get your friends back.” A fire sparks in her eyes, determination set in her features now.

The teleporter slowly releases his grip on her collar before his hands fall to his sides. Looking down at his feet like a scolded child, he blinks away the tears that begin to pool in his eyes.

Psion places a hand on his shoulder, “I promise we will help you get your friends back.” Jongin looks at her and nods his head.

She gives him a smile, “Traveler and I need to get back to HQ to see if they’ve gotten any word on their location.”

Junmyeon steps forward, “We’re coming with you.” The others stand, agreeing with their leader.

She turns to face the group, “It’ll be dangerous, and you boys have had zero training.”

“We want to help get our friends back.” Jongdae speaks, as the rest of members nod in agreement.

Psion smiles again, “Alright, I can see that there is no way to change your minds,” She turns to her partner, “Traveler.”

The tall male nods and with a quick snap of his fingers there’s a portal opening in the living room. Psion and Traveler walk towards it before the small girl turns around at the boys, “Come on, let’s go find out where your friends are.”

 

 

The boys are hesitant to walk through the portal, but when Junmyeon makes the first move, they all follow silently. Once on the other side, the boys are amazed by what they see. A larger room, rows of computers with people at them typing away or talking into ear pieces, a large screen is on the farthest wall from them, a world map displayed with an array of blue dots scattered across the continents. They seem to be behind the command deck of the room, able to see out over the entire room. An older man, an American, maybe in his late 40s, walks towards them shouting angrily in English at the two agents. Jongin manages to catch a few curse words and that the man was not happy with the group of boys being in the room. This wasn’t going to go well for them.

“Psion, what the hell! Why are there civilians here?” He shouts down at the girl, in Korean now. She doesn’t flinch as he yells at her, “Commander, these civilians are those who had contacted us about those visions. They want to help.” She says calmly.

“They’re civilians Psion, they do not have the proper training. Take them back to their safe house.” The Commander orders before moving to turn around.

Jongin starts to worry and can tell the others are feeling the same. To their surprise, Traveler speaks up, “With all due respect, sir, these civilians may not have had any training, but they are Deviants. We are short on field agents as well. Training them wouldn’t hurt, and it’s the least we can do, we did just watch their friends get taken.”

The Commander sighs, as he thinks over Traveler’s words. He says a few more things to the agents before finally leaving the group. Psion turns around, a confident smile on her face, “Let’s go boys.”

She leads them out of the room and down, what seems to be the main hallway, the many people that walk by them nod to Psion and Traveler, as they’re eyes drift over the group of boys behind them, curiosity sparked.

“First, we need to go check in with our technician. She should have the location of the labs your friends were taken to.” Psion states as they come up to a door. Traveler pulls a card out of his pocket and the door slides open.

The group enters the room to find it filled with rows of computers, much like the command room before, and other high-tech equipment along the walls. There’s a woman sitting at a desk typing away on her computer. At the sound of the door opening, she turns around.

“Hey Psion, Traveler,” She says in Korean, smiling at the two familiar faces, before taking notice of the group of boys behind them, “Oh, hello nice to meet you all, I am Byul Sato.” She greets, hesitantly in Korean. Junmyeon smiles, “Hello.” Byul’s smile widens. Some of the boys mumble back greetings.

“Do you have the location of where those three boys were taken to?” Psion questions, once Byul’s attention is directed back to her.

Byul nods and turns back to her computer, “Yeah, got the locations not too long ago actually,” She types in a few things on her keyboard before a large screen lights up, towards the center of the room in front of them, a world map being displayed on the screen. Byul zooms in on Asia, “They were taken to two different locations, one in a city a few miles away from Busan and the other is in China located in the mountains near Xining.”

Psion takes note of the coordinates, before thanking Byul. Turning to the boys she smiles, “Let’s get to training.”

 

 

Jongin was a nervous wreck, he fingers shaking as he buttoned up his shirt over his bodysuit. They only had two days of training before the trainer decided the boys could go on the field mission with Psion and Traveler. He pulled on the bulletproof vest that was given to him, the material making him feel like he was being suffocated.

After he made sure it was secure, he reached for the pair of gloves given to him along with the rest of his clothes. As he slipped his hands through the material, he glanced around at his members. They seemed to be just as nervous as he was, Kris and Junmyeon mentioned several times that two days of training wasn’t enough, but the longer they held off the rescue mission, the more danger it put their missing members in.

“Okay team.” Psion stood before them, looking small in her outfit, “Listen up.”

“We’re going to have to split into teams.” Traveler comes to stand beside her, a small group of agents trailing along with him, “Chanyeol, Jongdae, Junmyeon, and Minseok will go with Traveler to Busan. The rest of you will come with me to Xining. A few of our own will tag along as well for countermeasure.”

The boys nod and start splitting into their respective teams. Psion walks up to Jongin, “Nervous,” she gives him a small smile when he nods, “It’ll be ok, we’ll get your partner out safe and sound.” She looks over her vest, making sure the straps are secure.

He nods again and a silence falls over them. Partner, that’s what Psion had referred to Luhan whenever she spoke with him, “Hey, can I ask you question?”

She smiles at him, “Sure.”

“Why do you call Luhan my partner?”

“Oh, sorry,” her smile turns sheepish at the question, “I just assumed based on what I’ve seen between the two of you. You were there to comfort him when he was going through with his visions. I noticed that the two of you are very close.” She smiles fondly, looking down at her gloves as she tugs on them lightly, “And I always call those whose powers are compatible, partners.”

“What do you mean by compatible?”

“Something we’ve noticed while studying the history of deviants is that most of the time, a deviant’s powers can become stronger when paired with another with similar abilities or in some cases complete opposite.” She explains.

Jongin nods in understanding as Psion gets up and walks over to Traveler, the two smile at one another before turning to face their groups.

“Alright guys, let’s go.”

Traveler gives two snaps and two portals pop open beside them. Jongin notices that Psion and Traveler are looking at each other again, they both give a nod and walk through their respective portals.

 

 

Jongin steps through the portal with the others and sees the sun slowly rising. Psion motions for them to crouch, as they head towards the building a few miles in front of them. They’re hiding among the trees, as Psion looks over the building. “From the information Byul gave me, there’s an entrance not too far from here. Once in, I’ll be able to locate where they’re keeping Luhan and any other deviants.”

She looks over at the five boys and the two other agents that came with them, “Jongin, Tao, Sehun, you three will come in with me. Kris, Yixing, I’ll need you two to stay out here with Archer and Nova, and be lookouts. Call in if something happens.” They all nod and the four head off towards the building.

Psion’s quick towards the entrance and knocking out any guards that block their path to Luhan. Once they’re at the door, she searches the guards she knocks out and pulls a card from one’s shirt pocket. Taking the card, Psion places it over the access panel to the right of the door, the screen lights up blue and a soft ding indicates that the door has been unlocked. Standing in front of the access panel, they wait for the verification before there’s a ding and they open door.

Psion motions them to follow and the four enter the building. Now it’s time to find Luhan.

 

 

Chanyeol, Jongdae, Junmyeon, and Minseok were quick behind Traveler. Sirens going off and emergency lights flashing as the five make their way down the hall.

When they had stepped through the portal, Traveler got Jongdae to cut off all power to the facility. The agent had told them not to hold back when using their powers, it’d be the best and quickest way to get in and out without many problems.

“They’re here!” Junmyeon says and the others head over to him. Traveler makes quick work of the door and the five enter to see Baekhyun and Kyungsoo lying down on tables.

 

 

Jongin and his group make their way through the facility, Psion having used her powers to make them invisible to the soldiers and any security cameras, leaving them undetected and moving quickly. It made finding Luhan a lot easier.

“He’s in here.” Psion states quietly as they come to a stop in front of one of the many doors in the hall. Jongin feels anxiety bubble up in him when he reads the placard on the door, the words ‘Subject No. 77’ carved into the metal.

Movement out of the corner of his eye catches his attention, he looks to Psion who pulls out a small box from her pocket and places it next to the access pad. The red lights on the box blinking at them turn a light blue, and the access pad to the door let’s out a ding, singling that they can access the room. When the door slides open, they see Luhan is laying on the floor.

“Luhan!” He runs over to the motionless boy. Sehun rushes over to them to check on Luhan as well, Psion and Tao stay by the door. Sehun helps get Luhan into Jongin arms and they move for the door.

Once back in the hall, they quickly make their way towards the exit. Taking notice of their pace slowing, Jongin speaks up, “Psion are you okay?

She looks up at him, a worried look on her face, “Something’s wrong.”

“What do you mean?”

“I…I can’t get in contact with anyone.”

 

 

The group watch from a far as the building collapses into flames, Traveler having given the ok for Chanyeol and Jongdae to wreak havoc once they were out. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were being taken through a portal by a medical team back to the infirmary in headquarters.

“What do you mean you lost contact with Psion?” The boys hear Traveler yell to one of the agents as they walk through the portal.

“What’s going on?” Junmyeon asks.

Traveler runs a hand through his hair, a look of distress on his face, “One of the agents that went with Psion just called in saying they’ve lost contact with her while she was in the building with the search team, they need back up.”

“We'll come with you then.” Minseok steps towards him.

The taller nods, “We need to hurry.” He opens another portal and the group goes through.

 

 

They run down the hall into more soldiers. Psion, Sehun, and Tao fight them off, while Jongin stays around the corner, protecting Luhan from the fighting.

Psion had stopped using her powers a while ago, the over use of her invisibility on the group and straining her mind trying to reach Nova outside, was draining her energy.

The boys couldn’t believe what they were hearing she told them that she couldn’t reach anybody outside, saying that the whole building must’ve been surrounded by an electric field, rendering her powers useless. Jongin had offered to teleport them out but Psion stated that if the field was keeping her from contacting anyone it would probably keep him from getting out as well.

“He made it.” Jongin hears Psion sigh in relief before everything goes dark.

Emergency lights come on shortly and Jongin can see that Sehun and Tao are worn out. They needed to get out of here and fast. He feels Luhan move in his arms.

“Luhan you’re awa-“Jongin doesn’t get to finish as Luhan falls out of his grip onto his knees and the teleporter is slammed towards the wall behind him. He notices Sehun and Tao are also against the wall and Psion was on the floor.

“What’s happening!” Sehun shouts.

“He’s losing control over his powers! I can’t reach him to knock him out!” Psion yells, she turns to Jongin, “Try to get to him.”

Jongin nods and goes to teleport, but another wave of power knocks him back even farther from Luhan. Sehun and Tao call out to the telekinetic to see if they can get him to snap out of it, but nothing seemed to be working.

A portal opens behind Luhan and Jongin sees Jongdae standing in it, his arm extending out towards the telekinetic. Jongdae places his hand on Luhan and the other collapses to the floor.

Sehun and Tao slide down the wall, exhausted. Jongin runs up to Jongdae and takes Luhan out of his arms.

“What did you do to him?” He asks the shorter.

“Don’t worry he’s ok, just gave him a little shock.”

“Which was just enough of a distraction for me to knock him out.” Psion informs leaning against Traveler.

“Come on let’s get out of here.” Traveler says, supporting Psion’s weight against him with an arm wrapped securely around her shoulder.

Jongin was relieved to be out of the building. They were all gathered outside where Kris and Yixing were waiting along with Nova and Archer, as Chanyeol and Jongdae destroyed the place, after they made sure all deviants locked up were safely out.

Making sure there was nothing left of the lab, they all head back to HQ. A team of medics come up to them and take the injured to the infirmary. Jongin was reluctant to let Luhan go, but Psion told him that she would keep an eye on the other for him.

Now the boys could only hope that this was the end and that they were all safe.

 

 

The sun shined down brightly on the beach, the sound of dogs barking echoed in Luhan’s ears and he could hear someone laughing. The laughter died down before the sound of footsteps approached him. Luhan opened his eyes to look up at Jongin smiling down at him.

“Come on Luhan, come play with me and the dogs.” The younger laughs as the dogs excitedly try to get up into Luhan’s chair.

It’s been about a year since they rescued Luhan, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had been fine, just a little tired and shaken up. Luhan, on the other hand, wasn’t. Being telekinetic and telepathic, he was put under a lot of different tests, which was the reason he lost control when Jongin and the others rescued him. It had taken a while to make sure Luhan was stable, luckily Psion was there to help him. Then a few months later, all twelve of the boys were sent off to be with their families in safe houses.

Half of them were moved to Europe. Minseok in Germany, Junmyeon and Baekhyun in France, Yixing in England, Sehun in Scotland and Tao in Spain. The other half stayed in North America with Kris moving up to live in Canada, Jongdae in New York, Chanyeol in Arizona, Kyungsoo in Colorado and Jongin in Hawaii. Since Luhan had no family to go to and Jongin didn’t want him to live alone he offered Luhan to come with him and his family to Hawaii.

And here they are, sitting comfortably on the beach together playing with Jongin’s three dogs. They go to visit the others occasionally, and Psion and Traveler visit too to keep them all up to date with what’s going on.

Luhan and Jongin were splashing around in the water, the dogs yipping and jumping around them happily. The teleporter pops up next to the older and tackles him into the water. When they resurface, they’re laughing, Luhan shoving lightly at Jongin before tackling him.

They were happy and safe. And that’s all that mattered.


End file.
